A variety of auxiliary seats have been used with motor vehicles. These seats include the child car seats required by statute in some states, as well as seats for use between the "bucket"seats which have been popular for many years.
The seats which have been available to date generally provide seating room but lack other desired features for safety and convenience. Typically they do not offer protection but instead may even contribute to injuries in an automobile accident. They may be dislodged from position, or may crumple or splinter in the event of an accident. Frequently such seats are inconvenient to use, do not blend well with the decor of the vehicle, and many are simply not sturdy enough for use by both children and adults.
In conventional pickup trucks, with bucket seats, there is typically no place for a child or third adult to ride comfortably. Even if three adults manage to ride within the cab, only two safety belts are generally available for them. This invention provides an auxiliary seat having a safety belt, whereby a third person can comfortably and safely ride in a pickup truck or other two-seated vehicle. While the seat may be removed or considered to be portable, it in fact is a very solid structure which is designed to be bolted to the floor of the vehicle in the same manner as are the factory-installed seats.